Navidades ¡encerrados!
by leah9712
Summary: Tras haber vencido a la Muerte Verde junto con sus nuevos amigos, Hipo pensaba que por fin llegaba la paz para él cuando llegan las vacaciones de Navidad. Sin embargo, sus planes se tuercen cuando él y sus compañeros se quedan encerrados en el colegio con Bocón como único adulto "responsable". Mientras, Desdentado y los otros dragones irán por sus jinetes para traerlos de vuelta.
1. ¡Encerrados!

**Tras haber finalizado de subir "Monstruos" y por la época en la que estamos, decidí subir este especial de Navidad. La historia transcurre en el mismo mundo que "Monstruos". ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo! :)**

HIPO POV:

La nieve había caído en todas partes de Mema; toda la isla fue cubierta por una manta blanca de nieve, en donde los niños disfrutaban jugando con bolitas de nieves y haciendo muñecos mal formados. Era 22 de diciembre, último día de clases, que vino acompañado la noche anterior por una tormenta de nieve que enterró la isla. Por esa razón, los colegios había sido suspendidos. En Mema solo había dos colegios, por falta de suficiente población infantil, no éramos una isla tan grande. Sin embargo, mi colegio no siguió la normativa. El Jefe de Estudios de la secundaria obligó a que hubiera clases para todos. Mohoso… Ese era su nombre, un nombre que ahora todos odiábamos más por habernos arrebatado un día más de vacaciones de Navidad. Aún así, nadie le hizo caso. Solo fuimos cuatro gatos de sexto, ya que la secundaria se había puesto de acuerdo para darle plantón al idiota de Mohoso, y los más pequeños no fueron por sus padres. Solo mi curso fue suficientemente idiota y cobarde para ir. Aunque, ¿quién soy yo para criticar? Esa fue la razón por la que estaba ahí.

El aula estaba totalmente vacía. Solo estaba mi grupo y cuatro personas más que no nos hacían caso, se habían quedado dormidos encima del pupitre… Bocón, conserje del colegio y mi "tío" nos estaba vigilando, ya que hasta los profesores habían hecho pellas hoy. Estaba dándonos la espalda, mirando al reloj, más desesperado que nosotros mismos por que esta tortura sin sentido acabara de una vez. Yo mientras me entretenía dibujando machangos sin sentido en un folio en blanco de mi libreta. Astrid se estaba acercando a mí, curiosa, cuando un estruendo sonó afuera. Todos miramos por la ventana, ensimismados, comprobando que la tormenta de nieve había comenzado otra vez.

—Este año el invierno ha venido fuerte. — Comentó atemorizado Patapez.

—Y nosotros aquí perdiendo el tiempo. — Refunfuñó Mocoso, destrozando una goma vieja entre sus dedos para pasar el rato.

—Dentro de diez minutos solo… — Susurró Bocón más para sí que para nosotros. Yo suspiré y seguí con mi dibujo.

DESDENTADO POV:

Me quedé mirando por la ventana cómo la nieve caía sin cesar. Era el primer invierno que pasaría junto a Hipo, mi niño humano. Hace solos dos meses y algo, todo había terminado… O comenzado, según se mire. A mí me gustaba verlo más como un nuevo comienzo. También iba a ser la primera Navidad de mi vida. Hipo me explicó que, aunque en sí fuera una celebración cristiana, no tenía por qué ser religiosa en su totalidad. Sencillamente me dijo que era una época de año en la que los humanos se volvían más "cariñosos" con sus allegados y olvidaban más fácilmente las rencillas, una época de unión. Y yo, curioso, tuve que preguntar.

—_¿Y por qué no pueden ser así todo el tiempo?_

—_Em… Ni idea… — Admitió él, encogiéndose de hombros mientras adornaba el gigantesco árbol que Estoico había comprado ese mismo día._

—_Entonces, es un poco falso. — Comenté yo, arrugando la nariz._

—_Muchos lo ven así. — Me dio la razón. Luego, añadió: —Pero yo lo veo como una época esperanzadora. — Viré mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, como siempre había hecho cuando no comprendía algo. —En esta época los humanos sacan su personalidad más humana, por eso me gusta. Para mí, es una demostración que no somos una causa tan perdida._

Y me bastó con eso y verlo sonreír. Me levanté de la cuna… Vale, era una manta tirada en el suelo, pero Hipo me había dicho que si era bueno Papá Noel me traería una mejor. Yo acepté, después de que me explicara también quién era Papá Noel. Bajé al salón, en donde el padre de Hipo estaba acurrucado en el sillón viendo la tele. Me alongué para ver mejor y vi que era una telenovela… La telenovela a la que Bocón estaba enganchado y de la que Estoico siempre se burlaba, para ser exactos. El padre de mi amigo estaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, mordiendo nerviosamente un pañuelo color beige.

—¡No, María Encarna, no! ¡No lo beses, es tu hermano! — Gritó ensimismado en lo suyo, soltando el pañuelo y encogiéndose más bajo el nórdico. Yo gruñí un poco para darme notar. Él rápidamente cambió el canal. —Em… No lo estaba viendo, solo encendí la tele y ya estaba puesto este canal. Este Bocón… — Disimuló él, buscando canales como un loco, finalmente, lo paró en las noticias.

Observé la pantalla: era igual a lo que estaba viendo por la ventana de Hipo, una gran montaña de nieve cubriendo Mema. La reportera decía no-sé-qué-cosa de que la cosa empeoraría y que lo mejor era no salir de casa este día. Yo arrugué el hocico preocupado. Espero que a Hipo no le pase nada…

HIPO POV:

El timbre sonó y mis compañeros y yo saltamos de nuestros asientos, aunque el más entusiasmado era Bocón, que tiró la silla en el acto y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Yo sonreí ante su energía. Ese Bocón estaba hecho un loquillo…

Llegué junto con los demás a su lado, mientras sacaba las llaves nerviosamente, refunfuñando maldiciones a todo lo habido y por haber. Sonrió de oreja a oreja al encontrar la llave correspondiente. Llave y cerradura se juntaron, abriendo la puerta. Ya me estaba imaginando en mi silloncito, comiendo chocolate, con Desdentado dándome calorcito, mi padre gritándolo a Bocón que quitara "Sálvame" y éste ensimismado en lo que se gritaban los colaboradores de la pantalla. Pero salí de mi ensoñación cuando Bocón fue empujado por una montaña de nieve que tapaba la salida al exterior. Mis compañeros y yo ignoramos al pobre Bocón, que salió solo como pudo de debajo de la nieve, y miramos al frente.

—La puerta está tapada por nieve… — Astrid fue la única que se atrevió a hablar.

—¡Estamos encerrados en el cole! — Gritó Patapez, presa del pánico.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritamos todos asustados.

—¡Estamos encerrados en el cole… en vacaciones de Navidad! — Añadió más asustada aún Brusca, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritamos más desesperados, lanzando hasta las cosas que teníamos sujetas al suelo.

—Tranquilos, chicos, haremos tiempo viendo los DVD que vi guardados en la sala de audiovisuales. — Intentó calmarnos Bocón (y a él mismo debo admitir).

—¡Son todo documentales de Historia y Naturaleza! — Explicó pálido Mocoso.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Volvimos a gritar, y esta vez, Bocón se nos unió.


	2. El cuento de Navidad jamás contado

**Parte 2: "El cuento de Navidad jamás contado"**

HIPO POV:

En mitad del pasillo, todo el mundo empezó a gritar desesperado. Chusco estaba al borde del llanto al saber que tendría que pasar las Navidades encerrado en el colegio, el último lugar en el que quería verse; Brusca, sin embargo, estaba gritándole como una loca que parara con su tonto llanto; Astrid trataba de calmarla gritándole aún más, provocando una pelea entre las dos grandes amigas; Mocoso sencillamente lanzaba maldiciones al aire y acusaba a Patapez por haberle convencido de venir por ser lo "correcto"; Bocón, por su parte, empezó a escarbar en la nieve, pero se rindió al encontrarla helada y a sabiendas de que esto dañaría sus manos. Los tres chicos restantes que habían venido hoy también solo se quejaban gritando y al borde de un ataque de pánico. Eran una chica de cabello rubio como el sol, corto como el de un chico, aunque sus facciones notaban con claridad que era una hermosa chiquita de ojos celestes; vestía siempre con un camisa blanca que se tapaba por un vestido de asillas y largo hasta los tobillos de color verde, su nombre era Madellaine y era la chica más buena que nunca conocí; por otro lado estaba un chiquillo escuchimizado de cabello rubio también, ojos marrones y tez algo más morena que los demás, vestido siempre por su simple camisa roja y sus pantalones marrones a juego con sus ojos, de nombre Arturo; y, por último, se encontraba el más pillo de la clase, Eugene, de cabellera negra, buen porte y ojos marrón claro, que se dedicaba a calmar a los otros.

Yo lancé un profundo suspiro y coloqué al lado de la nieve que atoraba la puerta para pasar a dar un par de palmadas que acabaron llamando la atención a todo el mundo.

—Chicos, no debe cundir el pánico. — Expliqué intentando mantener la calma. Cuando noté que Mocoso estaba abriendo la boca para insultarme, añadí: —No nos quedaremos encerrados todas las vacaciones, seguro que vendrán a buscarnos. Nuestros padres no se quedarán de brazos cruzados.

Y todos se lograron calmar un poquito ante mi afirmación. Yo también, debo admitir. Aunque más que en mi padre, confiaba en Desdentado, él vendría a por mí sin importar la nieve, la lluvia o lo que fuera. Yo solo esperaría por él. Pero mientras tanto, debía ayudar a mis amigos creando un entretenimiento para nuestras mentes.

—¿Alguien tiene alguna idea mejor para pasar el rato que ver vídeos de Historia y Naturaleza? — Pregunté para ser ayudado.

—Mmm, ¿por qué no contamos cuentos? — Propuso tímida Madellaine. —Siempre es una buena manera de pasar el rato.

—¡Gran idea, Madellaine! — La felicité provocando un sonrojo de su parte. —¿Y bien? ¿Quién sabe alguna historia? — Eugene levantó la mano. —Que sea apta para todos los públicos. — Le advertí y volvió a bajar su mano.

—¡Yo sé, yo sé! — Saltó de pronto Bocón, entusiasmado como un niño pequeño.

—Em... Bien, Bocón, ¿de qué se trata? — Pregunté algo temeroso.

—Primero creemos ambiente. — Puntualizó con una sonrisa serena.

Nos llevó a todos al gimnasio, donde nos sentamos agrupados con él delante de nosotros, sentado en una de las sillas de los profesores que robó de mi clase. Se sentó cómodamente mientras carraspea y frotaba sus manos.

—Bien, niños, el cuento que voy a contarles posee una enseñanza muy bonita… — Comenzó diciendo, soñador.

—¿Enseñanza? — Dijo de pronto Brusca. —¿Significa que vamos a tener que pensar?

—¿En esta vida? — Añadió Chusco.

—Vamos, será divertido. ¡Quien lo adivine, gana! — Propuso Patapez.

—¿El qué gana? — Preguntó Eugene con una ceja levantada.

—Pues… Em…

—¡Nadie gana nada! — Gritó de pronto Bocón, haciendo que casi tocara el techo de un salto por el susto. —Esto es solo para hacerles reflexionar de la vida. — Añadió algo serio. Luego, carraspeó y comenzó a narrar: —Érase una vez…

—¿Habrá princesas y unicornios? — Preguntó de pronto Astrid, arrugando la nariz. —Porque tiro de puerta y me voy.

—No, no hay ni princesas ni unicornios. — Respondió bastante molesto Bocón. Aclaró de nuevo su garganta y repitió: —Érase una vez, hace mucho tiempo…

—¿Cuánto tiempo? — Inquirió curioso Mocoso.

—¡Mucho! — Bocón comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Pero cuánto. — Insistió mi pesado amigo.

—Yo qué sé, como hace dos siglos o algo… — Respondió confundido Bocón. —¡Eso no importa!

—Es que así me imagino fácil el ambiente.

—¿Qué te vas a imaginar tú si suspendiste Historia? — Le recordó Astrid, con media sonrisa burlona.

—¡Porque la señorita Ana es una…! — El insulto de Mocoso fue interrumpido por Bocón.

—¡La señorita Ana es la persona más bella por dentro y por fuera que has tenido nunca el placer de conocer! — Le recriminó. —A ver, empecemos… _Otra _vez…

—¿Puedo ir al baño? — Preguntó de pronto Patapez, elevando su mano.

—NO. — Sentenció enfadadísimo mi tío.

—Pero… El río ha de ser libre… — Comentó con tono triste.

—Aaaah… — Suspiró mi tío, frotándose la frente. —Vale, ve.

—Yo también tengo ganas. — Admitió Brusca, levantándose.

—¡A ti no te he dado permiso!

—¿Y cuál es la alternativa? ¿Mear el suelo? — Dijo sarcástica y burlona, saliendo del gimnasio.

—Niños del… — Refunfuñó mi tío.

—Em… Yo también he de ir… — Dijo de pronto Arturo, levantándose más vergonzoso.

—… Lárguense todos al baño… — Dijo mi tío sarcásticamente, pero nosotros nos lo tomamos en serio y fuimos corriendo al baño, apurados. —Malditos niños… — Le oír maldecir cuando salí.

Una vez todos acabamos, volvimos juntos al gimnasio, ya que nos daba miedo ir en plan cuentagotas y que Bocón pudiera perder su paciencia por completo. Eugene iba al frente y cuando abrió la puerta todos vimos a Bocón sentado en la silla mirando al infinito. Supuse que estaba pensando en distintas formas de asesinatos que parecen accidentes… Nos fuimos sentando lentamente y Bocón nos miró a todos. Luego, suspiró y se acomodó en su silla.

—Bien, como iba diciendo… Érase una vez… — Comenzó a decir con voz de cuentacuentos.

—¿Es una historia triste o bonita? — Preguntó de pronto Madellaine.

—¿Y eso qué importa? — Preguntó Mocoso.

—Es que si es triste yo me pongo muy sensible. — Admitió.

—Pues si ves algo que te incomode, salte fuera.

—No me da la gana de irme solo por ser un poco más sensible que el resto. — Se quejó poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Tía, no me toques las narices en Navidad… — Le dijo maleducadamente Mocoso.

—¡Niño, baja el labio! — Le reprendió Astrid, roja de furia.

—¿Habrá sangre? — Preguntó de pronto Eugene. —Ninguna historia es buena sin sangre.

—¡Por favor, violencia no! — Dijo Patapez.

—¡Violencia, sí! — Dijeron a coro los gemelos.

Comenzaron a pelearse por lo que era mejor que tuviese una historia y lo que no, mientras yo miraba temeroso a Bocón, que se quedó callado mirando el escándalo sin sentido y lo noté apretar la quejada y ponerse rojo.

—¡SILEEEEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOOO! — Gritó de pronto, dejándose los pulmones y provocando un temblique general. —¡Quiero que se callen y escuchen! — Siguió gritando mientras nos señalaba. —¡Juro por Dios que los amordazo! —Amenazó mirándonos severamente.

—Nooo, ya nos portamos bien, en serio. — Dijimos a coro, temiendo lo peor.

—Bien. — Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su cara. —Érase una vez, hace tiempo, no sé si hace cuatro siglos o tres o dos o uno… — Comentó mirando a Mocoso. —En un lugar sin princesas ni unicornios, — Añadió mirando a Astrid. —sucedió una historia, sin sangre ni violencia y tampoco muy triste. — Añadió mirando al Eugene y Madellaine, que se mostraron defraudado y aliviada respectivamente. —Vivía un hombre muy avaro que…

—¿No será "Cuento de Navidad"? — Pregunté de pronto yo.

—… Sí.

—Ese cuento ya lo tenemos más visto. — Dijo desilusionada Astrid.

—Lo dan todas las Navidades por la tele. — Añadió Patapez.

—Y una versión nueva todos los años que cada vez tiene peor calidad. — Comentó Eugene.

Todos empezamos a comentar en contra del cuento, mientras Bocón frunció el ceño.

—Niños, da igual cuántas veces se cuente un cuento, ¡están para eso! — Señaló bastante molesto.

—Ya, ¿pero tantas veces? — Preguntó aburrida Brusca.

—¿Quieres sentarte tú aquí y contar una mejor? — La retó Bocón.

—¡Pues sí! — Aceptó gustosa Brusca.

—¡Pues te fastidias, que estaba yo antes! — Rugió Bocón como un niño chico.

—¡Eso no es justo! — Puntualizó Astrid.

—Si no les gusta, haber nacido antes. — Rebatió infantilmente Bocón. —Aquí el adulto soy yo.

—De años vividos, no de mente. — Comenté yo, riendo.

—¿Saben qué? Que a la porra. — Finalizó él, levantándose de la silla y saliendo del gimnasio. —Aquí uno intenta tener espíritu navideño y enseñar una bonita moraleja de cómo debe ser el mundo, y unos niñatos que se creen mejores que tú solo porque ven las cosas antes que nadie en Internet te destrozan lo poco que te queda de inocencia infantil.

Y con eso cerró la puerta y nos dejó solos. Nos miramos por un momento, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

—¿Y cómo acaba el cuento? — Preguntó de pronto Madellaine.

—No sé. — Respondimos todos a la vez.


	3. Patrulla de rescate (de dragones)

**Antes que nada, siento la tardanza, últimamente entre que no tenía inspiración y los estudios no he podido escribir ni una coma. Siento si es muy corto, pero menos es nada. En cuanto a "Invisible", el siguiente capítulo está escrito a medias, tengo que ver cómo lo continúo. Disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p>Navidades encerrados… - Parte 3<p>

DESDENTADO POV:

Decidí irme a dormir a mi esquina para dejar a Estoico ver la telenovela en paz sin que se sintiera avergonzado. No comprendía por qué se tenía que sentir avergonzado de que le gustara algo… ¡Qué extraños son los humanos! En fin, no me volví a despertar hasta que un gran griterío se oyó afuera de la casa. Salí corriendo hacia la entrada. La puerta estaba entreabierta, por lo que el salón estaba bastante frío y el fuego de la chimenea se había apagado a causa del viento. Delante de la puerta se encontraba la gran figura de Estoico, que intentaba calmar a una muchedumbre alocada.

—¡Por favor, tenemos que mantener la calma! —decía sin parar el padre de mi amigo.

—¿¡La calma!? ¡Nuestros hijos están encerrados en el colegio! —gritó al borde de un ataque de nervios una mujer horonda de cabello rubio, sujeto por una cola de caballo alta; sus ojos azules brillaban de impotencia y rabia ante la situación. Yo, enseguida, me puse alerta al escuchar la noticia.

—Elli, nuestros hijos están bien. Bocón está con ellos —tranquilizó Estoico, aunque supe ver que no confiaba ni él en su amigo.

—¡Todo por ese _jefucho_ del tres al cuarto! —volvió a quejarse Ellisif, la madre de Astrid—. ¡Como lo pille…!

—Eso ahora no vale de nada, Elli —aseguró Estoico, sacando su móvil de la chaqueta—. Llamaremos a los bomberos, a la policía, y que se movilicen para sacarlos.

Ellisif se dio por satisfecha con esa alternativa, pero yo no. Enseguida corrí en busca de mis amigos dragones para informarlos. Estaban todos reunidos en el jardín de la casa de los gemelos, con semblantes preocupados por su atrapados dueños.

—¡Desdentado! —Tormenta fue la primera en verme llegar y saludarme—. Estaba a punto de irte a buscar —informó—. ¿Sabes lo de…?

—Sí, por eso lo estaba buscando.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó preocupadísima Barrilete.

—Ir a buscarlos —dije tajante.

—No creo que a los humanos les haga mucha gracia… —comentó Eructo, bastante desconfiado.

—¡ME DA IGUAL QUE LA SEÑORA SE HAYA CAÍDO AL RÍO HELADO! —gritó la rota voz de Ellisif por el móvil de Estoico. Su voz resonó por toda Mema—. ¡MI HIJA ESTÁ ENCERRADA CON UN CONSERJE INÚTIL!

—Elli, por favor… —trató de calmarla Estoico, pero solo logró ser otra víctima de su enfado razonable.

—¡NI "ELLI" NI "ELLO", ESTOICO! ¡COMO NO VAYAN A POR MI HIJA, JURO QUE IRÉ PERSONALMENTE!

¿Cuántas personas son necesarias para calmar a una Ellisif enfadada? De momento, seis y contando. Nosotros nos quedamos mirando la escena en silencio, hasta que yo volví a hablar.

—Dudo que los humanos tengan algo que objetar por hacer algo que ellos no están capacitados.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó curioso Garfios.

—Podemos volar, no será difícil encontrar la escuela en el aire —expliqué yo, omitiendo el vergonzoso hecho de que me había olvidado dónde quedaba el colegio—, después podremos ver qué hacer para ayudarlos.

—Creo que tardaremos menos que ningún humano —admitió Tormenta, satisfecha.

—Bien, aunque debo admitir que empezaba a gustarme el hecho de haberme ganado una habitación —comentó Eructo.

—Ni en broma los señores papá y mamá te iba a dejar quedarte con ese cuarto —le contradijo Vómito.

—Solo hubiese necesitado un poquitín de tiempo…

—Bien, vayamos —anuncié yo, extendiendo ambas alas; los demás me imitaron.

Emprendimos el vuelo a la vez y yo me puse al frente, mirando hacia abajo. Observé cómo Ellisif ponía una pose ninja para luchar contra aquellos que querían impedirle ir en busca de su hija. Tan absorto en sus asuntos estaba que ni siquiera oí a Tormenta llamarme, ni vi las nubes negras juntarse en el cielo. Solo lo hice cuando empecé a notar un fortísimo viento que nos impedía volar. Por mucho empeño que pusiéramos, el viento nos estaba ganando la batalla. No quería que nadie pudiera hacerse daño, así que los hice aterrizar. Aun en tierra, pude notarme yendo para atrás por la fuerza de la naturaleza.

—¡No podemos volar! —gritó asustada Barrilete.

—¿Nos lo dices o nos lo cuentas? —dijo Garfios con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero podemos caminar —añadí yo, sin importarme la mala contestación del dragón de Mocoso—. ¡Vamos, no podemos estar lejos!

Inseguros de sí mismos pero confiando en mí, hicieron como dije, y todos comenzamos a caminar hacia el frente, guiándonos solo por nuestro instinto y olfato. _Espérame, Hipo, te encontraré._


	4. La Reina Pata

**Navidades… encerrados – Parte 4**

—¡Me muero de hambre! —gritó Chusco agarrándose la tripa entre sus manos.

—Ya está el bocazas… —comentó molesta su hermana—. Yo intentaba no pensar en eso…

—Todos estamos hambrientos, Chusco —puntualizó Eugene, sentado en una silla con las piernas encima del pupitre.

Habíamos vuelto a nuestra aula tras el "incidente" del cuento de Navidad con Bocón, del cual ya habíamos perdido su rastro. Astrid propuso jugar al Pictionary, y todos aceptamos para no llevarle la contraria y que se enfadara y por que no teníamos otra cosa mejor que hacer aparte de dormir, lo cual parecía un gran plan viendo el panorama. Tras formas los equipos por sorteo, Astrid acabó de compañera con Mocoso, y enseguida se arrepintió de haber propuesto el juego.

Cuando le tocó su turno, cogió uno de los papeles que habíamos colocado encima de la mesa tras haber apuntado en cada uno un objeto para que fuese dibujado. Astrid leyó el papel y sonrió; supe ver que eso significaba que era una fácil y que podría ganar esta partida. Patapez programó el cronómetro de su reloj de muñeca tan pronto como mi amiga cogió la tiza y comenzó a dibujar. Tenía que admitir que Astrid dibujaba bastante bien, hasta que sentía inferior a su lado, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Ella dibujaba las líneas con sumo cuidado y, debo admitir, bastante lentitud, teniendo en cuenta que el tiempo corría en su contra si no lograba terminar a tiempo.

—¡Tiempo! —avisó Patapez parando su cronómetro y Astrid se detuvo.

Era la figura de un animal alado, con un pico un poco alargado y una colita decorada con plumitas hechas al detalle; a la izquierda del animal había dibujada una especie de tiara. No comprendí muy bien a qué venía eso, pero bueno… Yo no debía adivinar, eso era cosa de Mocoso. Aunque por cómo balbuceaba, pude ver que él tampoco tenía ni idea.

—Em… ¿Un pájaro? —probó. Astrid negó con la cabeza—. Pueeeeees… A veeeeer… Esto…

Astrid, desesperada, comenzó a gesticular exageradamente, moviendo sus dos brazos arriba y abajo, como si volara.

—Eh, ¿un pájaro? No, eso ya lo he dicho… Em…

Astrid lanzó un gruñido de frustración y se pasó una mano por la cara. Respiró un par de veces y volvió a hacer ese mismo movimiento de brazos, luego decidió probar otra táctica y movió su brazo izquierdo "al ritmo de las olas".

—¿Algo con agua? —dije yo de pronto. Astrid sonrió feliz.

—¿Un pájaro marino? —preguntó mi ignorante amigo.

—¿Eso existe? —preguntó Eugene con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Un pingüino, quizá? —Madellaine decidió intentar, pero Astrid negó con la cabeza.

—Los pingüinos no vuelan —le explicó Patapez—; perdieron esa capacidad hace años, ya que se centraron más en la natación y no pudieron desarrollar otras facultades, como era volar.

—Entonces, no son aves, ¿no?

—Sí, solo que no vuelan.

—¿Y ponen huevos? —preguntó curioso Arturo.

—Claro, todas las aves ponen huevos.

—Yo creo recordar que había un mamífero que los ponía también —comentó Brusca, pensativa.

—Sí, el ornitólogo —respondió Chusco, con aires de soberbia.

—Ornitorrinco, encefalograma plano, se llama "ornitorrinco" —le corrigió frustrado Eugene.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó perdido mi amigo.

Astrid dio un manotazo en la mesa para llamar de nuevo nuestra atención. El ruido pareció despertar a Mocoso, que comenzó a decir cosas sin pensar… Bueno, pues lo que hace siempre.

—¡Oh, oh, ya está, un perro nadando!

—¿Un perro con pico? —señalé yo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pues… Em… Pues…! ¡Oh, ya está, un pato! —Astrid negó, pero Mocoso siguió—. ¡Un pato… Em… El Pato Donald! ¿No? ¡El Pato Lucas! —Astrid rugió frustrada, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

—Quedan treinta segundos —informó Patapez, mirando su reloj. Astrid, apurada, decidió señalar la tiara.

—Eeeeh… ¡AH, YA SÉ! —Astrid sonrió por un momento, pero la sonrisa se le borró cuando Mocoso dijo su respuesta final—: ¡La reina pata!

La clase quedó en completo silencio. Todos miramos a Mocoso con los ojos abiertísimos, solo el pitido del reloj de Patapez nos devolvió a la realidad. Astrid aprovechó que ya podía volver a hablar para mandar un fortísimo grito.

—LA PRINCESA CISNE, IDIOTA, ¡LA PRINCESA CISNE!

—¿La Princesa Cisne? —repitió perdido mi compañero—. Chiquito nombre más ridículo.

—Pues anda que la Reina Pata… —comentó riendo Chusco.

—Además, que eso son películas ñoñas de niñas, ¡ha sido injusto, repitamos! —se quejó Mocoso.

—Eso no vale, Mocoso —aclaró Madellaine.

—¡Pero qué película ñoña de niñas ni qué diantres! —gritó enfurecida Astrid—. ¡La Princesa Cisne es un personaje del "Lago de los Cisnes", un ballet muy conocido!

—¿Ballet? Yo no veo ballet, no soy una tía.

—Lo que eres es un inculto —continuó Astrid, roja como una grana—. ¡Y un machista!

Estaba a punto de levantarme para parar la pelea entre mis dos amigos, cuando la voz de Bocón sonó desde lejos.

—¡Niñoooos, a comeeeer!

Y todos salimos corriendo diciendo a coro: "¡Comida, comida, comida, comida!"


End file.
